Sweat and Regret
by aajshn0813
Summary: She knew he was the type of man who would never make a woman happy. But she didn't care. She needed him to fulfill her.


She clung onto him as if he was her saviour. When in fact, he was her downfall.

Her hand gripped his shoulder hard, almost piercing his skin, while the other grabbed a handful of his beautiful red hair.

And he was inside her.

Desperation. It was desperation indeed.

It was a need. It was desire. It was nature.

Concupiscence.

Sinful.

Adulterous.

It was _**wrong**_. But it was _so, so **good**_.

Every kiss. Every lick. Every thrust. Hard, fast, smooth, passionate and intense. Her entire body screamed for him; begged for his attention desperately.

And he gave her what she wanted. What she needed.

Pleasure. Pleasure that no one has given her for too damn long. Not even the man she was married to.

He brought his head to hers and captured her lips in a fiery kiss, swallowing her moans. He trailed kisses on her cheeks down to her jawline. And down to her neck. And licked her there.

It was her weak spot. And she moaned loudly.

He brought his lips to hers again for another passionate kiss that left her breathless.

Breaking the kiss, he made eye contact with her. Gazing intensely into her eyes. It felt like she was receiving a judgement from a jury. It felt like she was being watched by a demon. It felt like she was being watched by God.

 _He is a god. He must be. How can someone be so cruel and beautiful and perfect?_ , she thought.

He grabbed both her hands that were holding him and pinned her wrists above her head on the bed; his beautiful eyes still gazing into hers.

The questions she had in mind on why he pinned her were answered when he charged forward inside her.

The sudden, hard thrust caught her by surprise. He did it again and she responded by bucking her hips wantonly and eagerly towards him.

His movements inside her drove her insane, making her moans louder and more uncontrollable. He was still gazing at her, evidently finding immense pleasure at seeing her so vulnerable and so far gone in the sex they are having.

With her eyes closed, her mouth hung open and her erotic moans, it was indeed an arousing and pleasurable sight to behold.

"Please," she begged. "Please please please. Don't stop. Please." She didn't need to worry. He didn't intend to.

 _Oh sweet mother of god. Please. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes yes yes._

"Fuck me," she moaned. "Fuck me." She could vaguely hear herself saying it to him repeatedly.

 _ **Fuck me**_.

The images of her husband were banished from her mind. The man who should have fulfilled her bodily needs but instead had chosen to neglect her. The man she loved. Or is he?

It didn't matter anymore. The damage was done. What mattered at the moment was the man with her now. The man who has the hands of God himself but carries the sins of the devil.

She could feel herself coming undone. His thrusts were harder and more frantic. His moans were louder, and almost to the point of breathlessness.

And finally, she got the release she desperately needed. Her toes curled and her hands balled into fists.

He tightened his grip on her wrists and pulled himself out of her wetness and came on the sheets of the bed, releasing an almost animalistic groan.

He rested his forehead on hers, trying to catch his breath by breathing heavily. His eyes met hers when he opened them.

And he smiled at her. Which made her heart clench. He released her wrists and cupped her face.

He parted her lips with his tongue and he slid it inside, tasting her mouth and tongue.

For the first time in her life, she had never felt so gratified. She was indeed not satisfied. Satisfaction sounded so final as if the first time was enough.

And this. This sex. This lovemaking with him. Will never be enough for her. She wanted to do it with him again. She wanted him inside her again. No man could give her such gratification as he did.

She was damned. She was guilty. The first time they kissed, she had felt so guilty. But now, nothing mattered anymore. Not even her husband.

Damned and guilty. Damned and guilty. Damned and guilty.

She knew he was a type of man who would never make a woman happy. A heartbreaker. But she didn't care. This relationship should have no strings attached. Just his hands on her body and sex that will make her toes curl.

Just an affair full of sweat and regret.


End file.
